Anciently, particulate material such as minerals or cereal grain were reduced in size manually by use of mortar and pestle, and in larger quantities (and with additional power such as from animals or water wheel) by a rotating abrasive or grinding stone. In modern times, steel rollers have replaced abrasive wheels in flour milling, banks of progressively closer set rollers crushing the grain, which after removal of bran and germ portions by sifting, is recycled and bleached to produce white flour. Modern nutritional objection to such sterile and storage-stable product is based on this total removal of all bran, vitamins and wheat germ. However, rather than trying to "reconstitute" the inert flour with synthetic vitamins added at some point, it would be preferable to grind whole grain wheat -- without separation of midlings -- at least to the extent that such product could be used in the immediate future and hence without the addition of synthetic preservatives and other unnatural contaminants or "fortifying agents".
While the theoretical application of centrifugal force has been suggested for milling, its practical application has remained elusive, since merely hurling a stream of grain against a surface with sufficient force to shatter the granules does not of itself produce a product of any uniformity; its further handling is a continuing problem and the equipment proposed for this so far has not been inviting.
Accordingly it is a purpose to now provide a comparatively simple device which can be provided in small scale for home use, or alternately can be set up on large scale for commercial milling, which in a single step (or at least concurrently) can produce grain flour (not necessarily limited to wheat) without removal of any components from the whole grain. Alternately, such device can also be used to produce "white" flour, if desired, of any fineness, from grain from which the bran and germ has been removed.